Teach Her To Dance
by AmericanCastOff
Summary: Of all the things Ahsoka has taught Lux, its about time that he teach her something too... So he'll teach her something that can lead to more than just step by step.


The music from his office played softly as she smirked, swaying back and forth to the rhythmic tune overtook her montrals, causing her to smile. He looked up from the desk and noticed this immediately as she twirled in place and bowed to nothing, her feet moving slowly across the dull blue carpet with wide windows circling the whole thing, an ominous glow coming from the sunset. He smirked and remarked to her,

"You dance, Ahsoka?"

She stumbled and landed on her bottom on the sofa. The stripes on her lekkus turned a dark blue as she blushed violently. Ahsoka, for a moment, forgot that Lux was present in the room.

"That wasn't dancing. I was just goofing off." She stood up and brushed off her red dress and walking up to his desk.

Lux rolled his eyes and took notice of her lithe form once again for the 30th time in his short time of knowing her. He watched her hips sway with every step and the narrowness of her waist and the firmness in her thighs. Her strong legs were perfect for ballet. She must have strong calf muscles from all of that leaping on the battlefield.

"But you were so graceful, Ahsoka..." He teased. She walked behind the desk and smacked his arm with the back of her hand, creating an echo in the room of the Coruscant Senate building. He grabbed his arm and made a dramatic face.

"Ow!" He said with a little more drama than she could ever muster up. She groaned. "Jeez, Lux. Whiny much? You complain more than Master Skywalker." Ahsoka smirked.

Lux stood up and glared in her bright blue eyes and she never let up her smirk, staring him down with equal force. They didn't blink for quite some time before Lux gave in and groaned, blinking again and Ahsoka laughed.

"How do you do that?" He rubbed his dry eyes and Ahsoka blinked a few times before walking to the front of his desk and leaning over it, smiling.

"Its a little thing called... "Self control" something your lacking, I suppose." He narrowed his eyes at her and she rolled her own. The music hit her montrals again and she spun around a few times, her arms following the movement of her hips and letting her legs roam the room freely.

"And that's not dancing, Ahsoka?" Lux walked away from his desk and up behind her. She laughed.

"Nope! Simply me being bored." She shrugged and spun herself around a few more times before she hit something solid. She looked up and found herself pressed against Lux's body, his hands resting on her hip and her waist lightly, her back arched and her eyes wide in surprise.

"You were dancing, Ahsoka." He said. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and looked up.

"And how would you know, Luxie? How many times have you danced in your life?" She asked. He smirked.

"More times than I care to count. But you know... I could show you how to dance with a partner." He said. And she gasped, pushing his arms away and stepping back.

"What makes you think I'd say yes to such a thing?!" Ahsoka took it the wrong way. She thought he didn't mean "Dance" literally, but something else. He shook his head. "No, Ahsoka, you misunderstand me! I didn't mean it like that!"

Ahsoka breathed out, suddenly embarrassed that she had taken that the wrong way. Lux sighed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. She just smiled like a moron.

"Well... What did you mean, then?" She asked. Lux smirked and grabbed her hand before tuning the volume loud enough for them both to hear when anywhere in the room. While bringing her in front of him, Lux gently guided her hand to his shoulder while he very hesitantly put his hand on her waist. They connected their hands and Lux gently moved back while pulling Ahsoka forward.

She gulped. "I don't know what I'm doing..." She said, looking up to meet his eyes. Lux shrugged slightly.

"Just relax... Let your feet guide you and let go of everything else... Your gonna have to be a little closer than that." Lux pulled her in so they were chest to chest. Ahsoka's heart sped up as she felt how warm he was and how lean his chest was.

She could smell his lovely cologne and it hit a trigger in her brain that made her tighten her grip on his shoulder. Lux slowly stepped forward while she stepped back a few times, crossing her ankles as they turned.

"So, you lead and I follow?" Ahsoka asked, looking up at his eyes.

"Basically, yes. Does your master ever teach you things like this?" He asked, turning to the left, Ahsoka's feet following his slowly, careful not to step on them with her boots. They were stopping her movement a little.

"I mean, acrobatics is sort of a dance, really. The principal is somewhat the same. Watch your feet and don't fall on your butt." She snorted and then looked down, embarrassed that she made a sound like that. But Lux laughed too.

"Ahsoka, you need to get out more." He pulled back and lifted her hand above her head and she got the gesture, spinning twice before he pulled her back in. But suddenly, she stumbled and her head accidentally hit his. They stopped and both of their right hands went to their foreheads and groaned.

"I'm sorry, Lux... Its my boots. They're restricting my feet..." She looked down and lifted her feet up once. "Well, take them off then."

She looked up and her stripes darkened. And then she agreed. "OK,"

She turned her heels and went to the sofa, gulping before slowly unzipping her left boot. Lux watched in interest. He's never actually seen her feet before. They always look so small with her boots. But what Lux didn't know is Ahsoka has extra markings everywhere on her body. There are a few on her inner thighs, dragging around in a circle to her hips and there was a criss-cross patten of marks on her ankles down to her toes. Her stripes changed color violently as she pulled off her boot. Lux saw the marks and were in awe.

He was right. Her feet were very dainty and small. The markings on her feet were actually very pretty and attractive to him. Her markings always enhanced her natural beauty. And she needed nothing else to make him trip over his own tongue and his hands sweat in a nervous manner.

She finally pulled her other boot off and stood up. Now she was about two inches shorter than before. He looked down at her and she rubbed her arms nervously.

He grabbed her hand, "Come on."

They jumped right back into the dance and Ahsoka finally moved more fluently and gracefully. Lux was very impressed with the way her feet barely had to touch the ground before she could cross her legs and follow him up on his own feet. Lux's left hand began to sweat as he pressed it to the fabric along her waist a little. Ahsoka didn't seem to notice though, so he thanked the force she didn't.

After a few seconds, Lux stepped up a notch and twirled her in circles several times before Ahsoka accidentally tripped over the carpet on top of the other carpet, clashing colors of faded purple and metallic blue. And just as she tripped backwards, Lux caught her by the waist and leaned over her slightly, their faces inches.

Ahsoka grabbed his neck for support so she didn't land on her butt again and she managed to keep her balance... In his arms. Lux blushed with embarrassment as Ahsoka's stripes darkened in embarrassment. "Forgive me, Lux... I guess I'm not on my game these days." She said with a look of self disappointment.

He laughed and rolled his eyes before holding her waist tightly.

"Don't worry, Ahsoka. We all make mistakes." Just then, he got a cocky smirk on his lips. "You know... I think I saw this in a holofilm once. The prince and princess slowly dancing to the music in the room and the beautiful princess loses her footing. The prince catches her before she falls and..." He trailed off, embarrassed that he let her find out that he actually watches stuff like that.

"Wow, Lux... I never took you for the romantic type." She grinned slightly. He blushed a deep crimson red and put his head down, his hair falling in front of his eyes. Ahsoka slowly lifted her hand up and pushed the hair away.

He looked at her eyes and couldn't look away. "Your eyes..."

"What about them?" She said, blinking three times, her thick lashes waving with every blink. He stared even more.

"They are so pretty... And when your happy, like right now... They sparkle." Her stripes darkened in a deep, deep blush and she smiled. Lux always loved her smile.

"Ahsoka... I hope I don't offend you..." He said.

"Why?" She said with a confused look. And then she was speechless.

Lux pressed his lips on hers ever so lightly, bringing his left hand to the place in between her shoulder blades and tilting his head to the left.

Ahsoka was stunned... She's only seen kisses in holofilms. She doesn't know how to kiss but... She wants to try it. And for the first time, she gets her chance...

Her first kiss. Her real kiss, filled with love and feeling, not a distraction. And its with the boy she loves... Lux Bonteri...

Ahsoka then slowly moves her lips against his and her fingers find their way into his hair. Lux was shocked. She was kissing him back? And she's a Jedi... This is her first kiss.

Ahsoka had no idea what she was doing, but Lux hasn't pulled away yet.

And then, Ahsoka pulled away, a little too soon. She bit her bottom lip as he looked into her eyes deeply. "Ahsoka-"

Just then, the door swung open and Lux pulled Ahsoka to an upright position and attempted to fix his hair from her messing it. Her stripes darkened wildly as she came face to face with her master.

"Master! W-What are you doing here?" Ahsoka then realized her boots were on the other side of the room, next to the sofa. Anakin noticed it immediately and looked to the floor and back at her feet. His eyes got a little wide when he saw that Lux had his hand on her waist.

"I came to take you back to the Temple, Ahsoka. I can... Only assume that Senator Bonteri has a lot of work to do." He looked down at his hand and he looked down as well, ripping his hand away a little too quickly.

"Ahsoka, can I talk to you for a minute... Alone?" He glared at Lux and he blushed with embarrassment before walking off slowly and Anakin dragging Ahsoka out the door, with no shoes on.

The minute the door closed, Anakin let loose. "What in the name of Sith was that?!" He snapped at her. Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Master, your overreacting... Lux was just..."

"Just getting friendly with my Padawan!" He said a little too loud. Her heart started thudding in her chest. Ahsoka couldn't lie to him, because he would catch her... And she's a terrible liar. Anakin stared her down and she finally snapped.

"Alright! You caught me!" She said, looking down and feeling pathetic... "Lux kissed me."

He stared at her and then grabbed her shoulders. "Ahsoka, what did he do to you? I could sense your panic! I can sense it now, I sense your shame! What did you two do?!" He said.

"Master, nothing h-happe-ened! W-we we-ere j-just- Sto-op shak-king me!" Ahsoka yelled loudly and Anakin stopped shaking her shoulders. He could give her whiplash.

He backed off a little, letting her explain... "Master... What really happened was... He danced with me." She said, rubbing the back of her neck. "And then, we got caught in the moment... I couldn't help myself when I kissed him back... Master, I think... I think he likes me." She said, not being able to make eye contact with him. He stared and then couldn't help but smile.

"Ahsoka," She didn't look at him until he put his fingers under her chin and made her look up. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about... Your in love. Its not a bad thing all of the time..."

She stared at him. "You mean... Your not mad at me?" She asked with embarrassment. He shook his head and smiled. 

"Ahsoka... I know how you feel. I, too, have felt the pain of love and I know how much it hurts... It hurts because you break the rules to find someone like Lux." Ahsoka stared up at him in amazement.

Anakin loves someone.

"Master, who is your love?" She asked him, more like begged. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously...

"If I tell you, you must keep quiet," She nodded. "Well then..."

On the other side of the doors, Lux paced nervously and scared that Ahsoka was in deep trouble with Anakin because he couldn't control himself. If something happens to Ahsoka because of him, he won't be able to look at himself in a mirror again. He can barely STILL look at himself in the mirror because the scene of Death Watch kept repeating itself...

The door opened and Lux looked up at Ahsoka and searched Anakin's face but... He was so hard to read! But then he... He smiled.

"I won't say anything to the council about this, Ahsoka. Your secret is safe with me... Both of you..."

And out of nowhere, Ahsoka hugged Lux tightly, kissing him again. He was in shock but shrugged his shoulders, kissing her back just as strong and with as much passion as he could produce. He pulled back and Ahsoka turned to Anakin and bowed her head. "Thank you... Anakin." She looked up and he smiled.

"Anything for you, 'Soka..." He hugged her and she put her face in his chest, smiling.

And at the end of the day, Ahsoka stayed with Lux all night as he taught her all kinds of dances. And she found that the up-beat dances were her favorite. The ones with hard music and lots of movement and personal style. Lux said some call it break dancing. And Ahsoka was excellent at it. Deep down, she was a born dancer, just as much as she was a born Jedi. But her status didn't matter at that moment... She had Lux. That's all that mattered.

That night, Ahsoka slept on Lux in his office, on the sofa. And Anakin was okay with it...


End file.
